It's Not Over
by xBRiTTANYNiCOLE
Summary: 10 years after the battle with Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts had continued with their lives. Evil appeared to be banished, Chaos having gone back where it belonged. However, unknown to the Sailor Scouts and the world, Chaos had found a way to be reborn.


**Summary: 10 years after the battle with Galaxia, the Sailor Scouts had continued with their lives. Evil appeared to be banished, Chaos having gone back where it belonged. However, unknown to the Sailor Scouts and the world, Chaos had found a way to be reborn. Only this time, it would be in someone whom the world needed most.**

AN: This idea just popped in my head. I'm not the best writer, but I try because I enjoy it. Anyways, hope you like!**  
**

KEY:  
"Talking."  
_'Thinking.'_  
**Emphasized.  
**Change of Scenery/Time

**It's Not Over  
****By: xBRiTTANYNiCOLE  
**

Usagi, 26 and married to the love of her life, Mamoru, sat in the bathroom, waiting rather impatiently. She nervously ran a hand through her now mid-back length hair and glanced down at a small stick that laid on the counter in front of her. _'Oh, come on already.. hasn't it been 3 minutes yet?!'_ Suddenly, colored appeared on the stick. Usagi's heart felt as if stopped as she leaned to look closer at the stick. Considering the symptoms she'd been having, the 2 pink lines weren't much of a surprise. Chibi-Usa was finally on the way.

2 WEEKS & 3 DAYS LATER..

It was a Monday. July 7, 2008. Mamoru unlocked the front door to his and Usagi's small home and walked inside with a sigh. "Baby, you here?" He didn't see her car when he pulled up. "Usako?" He took his jacket off and tosses in on the couch before walking into the bedroom. He saw a small white box with a pink bow on top laying in the middle of the bed. He smiled, knowing it was his anniversary gift, but was unsure of whether or not to open it. He decided against opening it just yet, but did pick it up and shake it. "No sound..? What in the world could she have gotten me?" Confused, he proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Only this shower wouldn't be so quick. Mamoru walked into a candle lit bathroom, with Usagi laying in the bathtub full of water and bubbles, her hair piled on her head in a messy, yet sexy kind of way. Mamoru swallowed hard. "Usako.." Usagi smiled her seductive little smile. "Hey baby.. wanna join me? It's kind of lonely in here by myself.." All he could manage was a small nod before ripping his clothes off in about 2.3 seconds. Mamoru slowly climbed into the tub and lowered himself on Usagi for a kiss. She smiled and cupped his face with her hands. "Happy anniversary, Mamo-chan."

A FEW HOURS LATER..

Usagi walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a pink towel, her hair in a ponytail, followed by Mamoru who had a white towel wrapped around his waist. "I got you a present, Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she picked up the small white box and sat on the bed with it in her lap. "I want you to open it now." Mamoru smiled and walked over to her. "But.. you might want to sit down." Mamoru looked at her. "What? Why? It's just a gift.." He said while opening it. Then he saw it. In the box laid a small white bib outlined in pink with "Daddy's Little Girl" written in pink in the middle. His eyes widened. "Usagi? What.. what is.. Are you.. " He stammered for words. Slowly, he sat down. "Mamo-chan.. are you okay?" He remained quiet. "Does this mean.. you're pregnant?" He was shocked. He always knew they'd have Chibi-usa, but he never knew when. "Yes, Mamo-chan.. I am. We're going to have a baby. Chibi-usa is on the way!" She said with a small smile. Mamoru said nothing. Then, what seemed out of the blue, Mamoru jumped for joy. His face broke out in a grin bigger than Japan itself. Usagi laughed with a sigh of relief and stood up, but was immediately taken by surprise when Mamoru picked her up and spun her around. "Mamo-chan!" The entire time he was laughing. "Usako! We're having a baby!" She laughed nervously, nausea taking over. "Yes.. Um.. Mamo.." By this time, he'd stopped spinning her, but she needed a toilet and fast. Only Mamoru was too busy laughing to hear her. "Mamo-chan!" She bellowed. He stopped abruptly. "Let.. me.. go.." Confused, he let her go and watched her bolt for the bathroom, hearing whatever she had to eat for the day making it's way back up. He cringed and walked into the bathroom to hold her hair and comfort her. _'Poor Usako..'_ He thought, and couldn't help but think that this anniversary was much better than planned. He still needed to give her the gift he bought. His was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Usagi emptying out her stomach some more. _'Eh.. maybe later..'_

The next few days went by mostly the same. Usagi would wake up sick, make breakfast for Mamoru before he left for work, eat, and get sick some more. They still hadn't told anyone else, but thought that it would be best this evening since family and friends had planned a small dinner party to celebrate Usagi and Mamoru's 1 year anniversary.

Mamoru called Usagi to tell her he was on his way home from work, so she took the opportunity to get in the shower. As soon as she stepped in the shower, she heard a door slam. Usagi jumped, fear evident in her face. "M-Mamo-chan? Is that you?" She turned off the water and put on her robe. _'He couldn't possibly be home that fast..'_ She walked out of the bathroom to see her bedroom door shut, but the balcony door open. "I didn't open the bal-" she was cut off by being slammed into the wall by a strong force. She screamed in pain as she slid to the floor and her hands immediately went to cover her stomach. "W-what.. in the world..?!" She shakily stood up and looked around the room cautiously. Nothing was there. Then she heard a voice out of the shadows. "You protect your stomach, Serenity. That is indeed an interesting fact for me." Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Ahh.. now is not the time for formal introductions. However, I must say, you know who I am quite well.."

Usagi was quite confused. "I know you?"

"Yes. Only you will not recognize me." Usagi shook her head. _'What the hell..? This is insane. Oh, Mamo-chan.. where are you?'_ All she could think about was protecting the unborn Chibi-usa. "Don't worry, dear. I'm not after Chibi-usa.. **yet.**" The voice seemed to echo off the walls. 'Yet..'

Usagi gasped. "How do you-" A strong force hit her yet again, shoving her back into the wall, this time causing an picture hanging to fall on top of Usagi. She only made small grunt before she passed out, falling sideways onto the floor. Then, a shadow with no distinct shape began to move. It made its way over to where Usagi was, hovering momentarily. The front door opened, and the shadow knew it had to hurry. A small portion of the shadow went in Usagi's mouth causing her to glow a strange black color. The shadow snickered and left out the balcony door.

"Usako?" Mamoru sensed her aura, but it was weak. Fear took over. "USAKO?!" His walk turned into a fast walk, then quickly became a sprint as he ran towards the bedroom door, kicking it open. "Oh kami-sama.. No.. Usako..!" He quickly picked her up and shook her a little. "Usako? Please open your eyes!" Not only was he worried about his wife, but also his unborn child he loved so much.

As Mamoru carried Usagi over to their bed, she began to murmur, making small movements. "Usako?" He whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Usako? Are you okay? Please.. answer me." He begged. "Mamo.. chan.." She struggled for her words. "I don't know.. ugh. I don't know what happened. I was just hit. Out of nowhere. I'm so tired.." Her eyes closed and she fell limp again. Mamoru knew of nothing else to do, except call Ami.

ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER..

"Mamoru, do you know what happened?" Ami studied Usagi's bruises, which only a few were evident. "There seems to be nothing physical other than a few bruises." Mamoru sighed. "I don't know.. I was at work.. she was like this when I got home. All she said was that something hit her.. then she passed out again." Mamoru wondered if he should tell Ami about the baby. They had planned on telling everyone that evening.. but now he didn't even know if they'd make it to the dinner.

"Kami-sama!" Mamoru was jolted out of his thought. "Wha?!" While Mamoru had been lost in his thoughts, Ami took it upon herself to use her mini lap top to scan Usagi's vital organs to ensure she was, in fact, alright. Much to her surprise, however, she found not only one heartbeat, but two. Ami looked at Mamoru with wide eyes. "She's.. P-"

"Pregnant, yes. I know. We were going to tell everyone tonight.. at the dinner. But now.. " His eyes drifted towards Usagi's limp body. Ami nodded. "Well the good news is I found the other heartbeat, which means the baby is okay." She smiled as she saw Mamoru sigh in relief. "I really believe Usagi is just fine. She's probably worn out from what happened, on top of carrying an infant. She should wake up soon. My only concern is.." She trailed off.

"Is what could have attacked her?" Mamoru asked. Ami nodded. "I know. I've been wondering, too. I thought everything was over.. and that all that was left was having Chibi-usa and creating Crystal Tokyo." Mamoru said softly. "I suppose I thought wrong.."

"We need to call a Sailor Scout meeting. Soon." Ami told him. Mamoru shook his head. "Not yet. Let Usagi have her moment in telling everyone about the baby. Then you have your meeting. I understand it's important, but she's really excited.. and she was re-" Usagi's cough interrupted him.

"Usagi?!" Both Ami and Mamoru said. Usagi's eyes opened slowly and she cough a little more. "Wha.. where am I? What happened? Ami? Why are you here? Mamo-chan? Wha.." Usagi was very confused.

"Do you remember what happened, Usako?" Mamoru asked her gently. Usagi shook her head. "What're talking about? What do you mean about 'what happened'?" Mamoru sat up a little bit and looked at Ami.

"It appears she's forgotten the attack.." Ami said. Mamoru looked back at Usagi. "You don't remember ANYTHING?" She shook her head again. "I just remember you calling me. So I got in the shower.. and then when I got out I decided to take a nap. What's the big deal?"

Mamoru and Ami exchanged glances.

This couldn't be good.

--END

Okay there's chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if everything seemed to happen a little fast. I wanted to get the initial plot in the open, so I thought this was the best way. Please read and review. No flames though. It's really unnecessary. Thanks!


End file.
